


Time Changes Things

by The_idea_master



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 2 part comission, Angst, F/F, Futanari, G!P Azula, Happy Ending, Mild Smut, commission, tyzula kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: An avatar the last airbender commission featuring one of my favorite pairs. TyLeexAzula. The prompt is as follows:Taking place after the ATLA comics published so far, Azula is in rehab but she isn't getting better. In fact, she's complacent and content with living her life alone if she has to. However, one acrobat turns things upside down with news that leads to drastic changes in both of their lives. Azula is given an ultimatum, get better and straighten up, or risk not getting a chance to see her daughter she never knew about until now. (this story features G!P Azula but it isn't graphic at all and not even the focal point of the story. So no worries. It's actually one of my favorite commissions I've done as far as characterization goes.)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko, Maiko - Relationship, Ty Lee/Azula, Tyzula
Comments: 21
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

Azula sat cross legged on the floor examining the puzzle before her. She'd been struggling to solve the metallic set of trinkets for some time. In fact, her current state wasn't uncommon. Azula had grown used to these puzzles, adored them really, and she couldn't believe she'd survived without them. There was a sense of familiarity, of certainty in the challenge they presented, and her care takers learned not to bother her when she was focused on solving them. 

Pursing her lips, she collected the puzzle and folded the pieces about until at last they clicked into place forming a cube. Her parched lips twitched ever so slightly. So far, no one had been able to fool her. Not even with this box of wonders. Sighing, the fire nation's princess leaned back against the frame of her bed. She'd been allowed to move to a less restricted holding cell. Sure, she'd made progress, but it was small, practically nonexistent, and hope for her future was dwindling. Perhaps most infuriatingly was her willingness to embrace isolation. Azula wasn't bothered by the notion of being alone forever. She'd accepted it a long time ago.

Of course, there were people she'd miss. Zuko for instance. While he was annoying, arrogant, and pig headed, Azula had to admit there was comfort in knowing him so well. She missed getting under his skin but not enough to cry over it. Then there was Mai, albeit silent, the girl had a sense of dark humor that Azula wouldn't mind hearing again. However, she had a few dark jokes of her own to make herself laugh. In fact, as infuriating as it was, the princess found herself missing the pink little hooligan more than anyone. Her nauseating enthusiasm, intangible excitement, naivety, and desire to make light of anything couldn't have left a colder feeling in Azula's chest if she'd tried to.

What was worse, Azula found herself thinking back to their brief encounter after she'd given Zuko, Kiyi, and their Mother some trouble. She'd been running about without much purpose or care and stumbled upon the acrobat on an island with those other Kyoshi warrior folk. They were doing some sort of defense assist with locals to fend off rivaling villagers that kept stealing crops. Frankly, Azula found the notion ridiculous. If the locals couldn't protect their own resources, they didn't deserve to have them. But curiosity won out and Azula decided to do an investigation of her own. Well, what she really wanted was to torment the girl gang. She was getting rather bored with her travels as they were, and it was high time for some entertainment.

But what she didn't expect to find was Ty Lee. No, that hadn't been part of the plan at all. Granted, the look of shock on Ty Lee's face was worth the discomfort Azula felt. She couldn't grasp the level of anger, relief, hate, and mild amusement flooding her chest. Looking back on it, Azula was certain she must have looked relatively terrifying with whatever expression she wore because the acrobat visibly paled. 

For some time neither of them spoke-until Azula began to laugh. It wasn't an elated sound nor was it bitter. It was empty. Whatever look of fear that had flashed briefly across Ty Lee's features faded into one of pity. Recalling the expression was almost just as bad as seeing it. Azula hated when people pitied her. She didn't need it. Still, the scene continued to play.

"I heard what you did," Ty Lee spoke quietly. 

"Did you?" Azula arched a brow. "News must travel fast."

"It's not okay, Azula," the acrobat frowned. "What you're doing to your family is wrong."

"I didn't hurt them. I'm teaching them," the princess smirked. "Besides, you were family. You had no problem hurting me."

"Don't flip my words around, you know what I did was to protect you and Mai. How would you live knowing you'd killed her?" 

"I burry my guilt. You of all people should know that," Azula shrugged, examining the tent. "Do you know how to burry yours?"

"I don't have anything to be guilty about," Ty Lee glowered. 

"Everyone does, dear." Azula's eyes narrowed as if she were going to find that very guilt hidden in the tent. From her peripheral, Azula caught the shift in the acrobat's posture. The slumped shoulders, the downcast eyes, the furrowed brow, and her fidgeting hands. 

"I didn't lead you on out of malice," Ty Lee spoke steadily, "if that's what you mean. I never lied to you."

"Perhaps you should have. Things would have been easier for everyone." Azula chastised. 

"If you're going to be nothing but cruel then you can leave. I don't have to tolerate that side of you anymore," Ty Lee frowned, sitting a little straighter. 

"Then tell me, what reasons do I have to be nice?" Azula asked, sitting carefully on the floor clearly expecting an answer. 

"Because I'm the only person in any of the nations right now who would have a conversation with you instead of trying to arrest you. I want to talk. We need to. Too much of what's happened has been lost in translation and time." Ty Lee set her jaw in some form of tame determination, but Azula simply gave a lazy smile. 

"Then let's talk," She grinned, "I have a lot to say." 

What the princess hadn't expected was their conversation to last for hours well into the night. She wasn't sure what broke her defenses, the thought of having company for once and wanting to make it last or the feeling of nostalgia creeping in. One way or another, she showed her cards that night. She looked broken, sounded broken, and someone was bothering to put her back together when no one else was. For a moment, however small, things felt like when she was a kid. So hopelessly and infuriatingly smitten by the girl in pink that it made her angry. Not at anyone but herself. Even now she still hated her desire. Hated it with a burning passion, but there weren't laws against it now. Not with her father gone, but she could still hear his voice in the back of her head. She was a monster. 

But then again, she had nothing to live for anyways, nothing to lose, and fighting her heart was starting to become painful all the time. Sure, seeing her mother back home sent her heart aching for affection, but she ignored it. She wasn't included in that picture anymore and she hadn't been for some time. Yet this was another opportunity, one that was hard to ignore. And as weak as she was physically, mentally, and emotionally, there was no longer any strength left in her bones to fight. She was tired, and for once she just wanted the other girl in all the ways she secretly had before.

However, she was inexperienced, uncertain, and overwhelmed. Things didn't make much sense in the way her body was reacting. The way her heart hammered, the way her pulse spiked, how her breath hitched, or how heat seemed to pool between her legs and her clothes were suddenly too tight. Or the uncontrollable roll of her hips and the searing desire for something. Something that would ease the pressure she felt or how mind numbing the sensation of being in someone else could feel. Frankly, even remembering the event sent a jolt of electricity down Azula's spine and she struggled to remind herself that there was no one to satisfy her if she let her arousal take control. Besides, she'd told herself a long time ago that getting off on her own was beneath her and there was nothing becoming of a princess sitting alone in a cell with a tent in their pants. Such things weren't fitting. 

Still, no matter how hard she tried, Azula couldn't forget about that night. How her fear nearly drowned her when Ty Lee was asleep. How she hated herself with such a violent passion she felt like exploding. How she left and never looked back. She couldn't. There was nothing there for her now. All she had from the acrobat was the occasional letter and she very rarely was given the opportunity to reply. The care takers didn't trust her with a quill. 

But that was all three years ago. Nothing had become of it anyways, and she was still in the damn institution. Sighing, the princess closed her eyes. Her memories had a way of hurting. Already she could feel the familiar onset of severe melancholy, the anxiety of being stuck in a moment of time forever, and the fear that somehow, somewhere, her father was watching her. 

\-- -- --

She woke with a start. The sound of footsteps had alarmed her, and after a mental chastising for falling asleep she quickly tucked herself beneath the bed. She wasn't about to be drug out of her cell for another test, medication, or evaluation. She would bite and kick if need be. Those people, doctors they said, had nasty tools and cruel ways of poking or prodding. She'd learned early on that burning them was her only form of defense here. Even then, they used numbers to their advantage.

The familiar squeak of hinges signaled the opening of the door, but there was no sound of rushing feet belonging to people who wanted to snatch her up and cart her off again. In fact, the footsteps were almost hesitant. Then, the door shut. Whoever was there hadn't left.

"I know you're under there. No one's coming to take you anywhere."

The voice sent icy rods through the princess' head. "God not her too. Not her too. First mother, then father, and now her. Why can't they leave me alone?"

"Azula, I'm not a voice. I'm here, in person, not in your head. I promise. I don't lie, remember? Come on, you know that." The voice was soft, inviting just like it always was, and despite her better judgment Azula slowly made her way back out from under the bed. She didn't bother looking up. She merely stared at the pink shoes. 

"I thought they were here for more tests," the princess mumbled. 

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee sighed, carefully sitting across from the other girl.

"Why are you here? No one visits except Zuko. I only let Zuko visit," Azula frowned, struggling to make eye contact. She was thrown off, her heart was beating, her anxiety roaring, and she was already looking for an escape. Her routine was gone, and her safe space had been violated by someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

"Would you look at me?" The acrobat asked. Her tone was patient, but firm and though Azula didn't want to listen she did. There was something in Ty Lee's voice that sounded nurturing, almost like she was asking despite commanding. An old trick Ursa used to do. 

"Am I supposed to be noticing anything?" Azula asked. 

"No," Ty Lee laughed. "I'm just here to talk."

"I know it's because I'm not getting better. Zuko already lectured me and I don't need him recruiting you to his cause. I am fine here. I like it here. I'm safe here and I like being alone," Azula insisted, but her voice exposed her pleading. Pleading to be left alone. 

"This isn't living," Ty Lee shook her head, her bangs some what longer than the last time Azula saw her. In fact, she seemed tired, worn out, but in a good way. The kind where it wasn't a bone aching exhaustion, but one brought on by time spent having fun. "you can't possibly be happy like this. I can see it in your eyes. You hate it here. Why else would you be hiding beneath your bed?"

"I don't have to be happy to be living," the princess countered. "I am fine with this. I like this. This- this is normal. I don't have to be someone I'm not. This is good enough."

"When have you ever settled for good enough?" Ty Lee frowned. 

"When I realized that I don't need to have other people in my life. That if I'm here I'll always be good enough. Not crazy, not a disappointment. Just good enough to be left alone," Azula replied, her words laced with conviction. 

"People care about you. Your mother, your brother, Mai, and me. You're in pain and you have been. Maybe you're fine with that, but you're hurting everyone else who cares about you too. If you don't want to try to help yourself for your own sake at least do it for them. And if not for them do it for me," Ty Lee sighed.

"You don't understand," Azula growled, "there's nothing out there for me. I've done everything imaginable. I've conquered kingdom's! Cities! What is there left to do? What is there to strive for?"

"Strive to be a good person."

"Everyone has already written me off as the villain. I will never be a good person to them." 

"Then be better than you were before," the acrobat protested. 

"For who? My mother? My brother? You? Mai? The Avat-" 

"Akari!" Ty Lee interjected.

"I'm sorry," Azula laughed suddenly, "who?"

"Forget I mentioned it."

"Oh no, now I'm curious," Azula smirked. "Is this a little pet of yours? Do you need a pet sitter?"

"She isn't a pet."

"She?" Azula arched a brow. She smelled blood in the water, and unless she wanted to be the one getting eaten, it was time to become a shark. She needed turn the tables. "Now we're getting somewhere. Is this a new acquaintance? An infatuation? How old?"

"Two." 

The reply was soft, barely audible, and the words took Azula by surprise. "Two?"

"Yes, she's just older than two. Her birthday was a few months ago," Ty Lee explained, setting her jaw once more and meeting Azula's gaze. 

"Is there something I'm meant to understand here?" The princess growled. 

"No, you weren't meant to."

"Oh, ho ho ho, so you're playing games now?" Azula laughed, rocking back slightly in her seat. "You continue to surprise me. I hate it. But go on. You showed your cards, you can't take them back now."

"You're smart Azula, put it together," Ty Lee frowned. 

"No, you're the one who explains here," Azula shook her head, "I want to hear the secret from you so that whatever it is, however big, you've damned yourself by saying it."

"Is that a warning? That you won't be able to-"

"What? Control myself?" Azula snorted, "Ty Lee, the only thing I can do is control myself. I have always been in control. How else would I have struck my brother with lightning and not died? I simply have a way of funneling my anger."

"Zuko was right..." The acrobat mumbled. 

"What did he say to you? That you shouldn't have come? Maybe listening would've been wise." 

Azula's words set a fire in the acrobat's eyes that had slowly dwindled as they talked, but it was back now, and it was burning. "I came because your daughter keeps asking me questions about you that I don't know how to answer!"

"My what?" Azula's expression shifted from a cynical little smirk to one of alarm. "I don't have family! I've never been with anyone-"

"But me." Ty Lee sighed, settling her face in her hands a if the entire conversation were physically weighing her down.

"You're lying. That was one time. The only time. Things like that don't happen," Azula snarled. 

"I don't lie!" Ty Lee protested. "I never lie."

"Then why has it been years? If you aren't lying why has it been years?" The princess' hands smoldered with barely contained sparks. 

"Zuko and I thought it would be a bad idea. That you were-"

"Since when did Zuko speak for me?" Golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "When has he ever spoken for me? You- you little devil."

"That's not fair and you know it," Ty Lee's voice wavered with uncertainty. "Not everything revolves around you. There was safety to think about-"

"I had a right to know! I don't want a family. I have never wanted one. Don't you understand?" Azula was on her feet now, pacing back and forth trying to grasp her rage and wrestle with it. 

"What if I did?" Ty Lee countered.

"She has the blood of my father and my grandfather and his father. What happens to her. Whatever goes wrong- whatever becomes of her is on your head and I hope you live with that guilt until you die!" Azula yelled, fists igniting at last in a vibrant blue. "Now by god get out of my sight before I kill you. And don't you dare hide her away from me until I waste away in here. Don't you damn her to the life I had. She has the right to know who I am." 

"As long as you're here, she's not stepping a foot in this place," Ty Lee glared. "She doesn't deserve to see you like this."

As if they could sense the storm building, the door sprang open just as Azula went to strike the source of her fury. The guards were quick to flock around her smothering her view of pink. They were relentless and her anger turned into a fight for survival as fists fell and kicks reigned. Leather cuffs emerged in an attempt to restrain the princess. 

"Don't hurt her!" Ty Lee cried, but two familiar arms tugged her free of the mayhem. "Let me go Zuko!"

She wasn't expecting him to listen. In an instant Zuko had entered the room and tore the guards away from his sister. He stood protectively above her. "If you ever touch her like that again I will not hesitate to beat you in return. All of you are on permanent leave. This instant!" 

\-- -- -- 

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked, having cleared the room and taken the acrobat by the elbow. He led her swiftly down the halls, eyes ablaze with fury. "No wonder she's worse than before."

"You should've seen her when I came in. She was hiding," Ty Lee whispered. 

"I'll have this place turned over by tonight and I'm firing my officials in charge of mental health institutions. Those bastards," Zuko hissed. "I should've known better. They seemed too closely aligned with my father's teachings."

"It's not your fault. You wouldn't have known," Ty Lee assured.

"But I've been here, and they lied to my face," Zuko shook his head in dismay. "Whatever the case, the day is over. It's done. Whatever happens now, happens. You tried...we all did." 

"I just wish she'd understand that no one wants to hurt her," the acrobat mumbled.

"When it's all you've ever known, it can be a very difficult thing to unlearn." 

\-- -- --

For the following month Azula did little more than eat and sleep. She never spoke, never touched the puzzles, and remained curled beneath the bed in a ball hidden in darkness. Her chest ached with an emptiness she hadn't known for some time and she wanted nothing more than to die. For it to all go away. She felt like a child all over again, abandoned, alone, confused, and angry. She cried like she hadn't in a long time. 

She didn't want a family. She hated the idea of it. Hated what families did to each other, and then she found herself hating the child she didn't even know. Hated it for existing, for brining on a grief for something Azula didn't understand the loss of, for wanting to know who she was, and for having her blood. And if Azula hated herself, hated every ounce of her being, how could she not hate all of herself that was in that child? 

The emotions of anger, of hate, but also of disgust at herself left her sick for days. She could barely make sense of her own jumbled thoughts. Nothing seemed real anymore and she hated it. At least reality had made sense before. At least it had fit into the little narrative she'd constructed. But that was all gone now. It was burned up and thrown away, and underneath all of it was a violent panic wreaking havoc on the princess. She was terrified. How could she ever face the child? How could she look at her and be expected to love her? How could she love something that came from her when everything she touched ended up broken? How could she do to a child what her father had done to her? How was she any different from him?

And so, in an act of desperation, Azula wrote a letter. It wasn't well worded or constructed but it was enough. After a little begging, she convinced one of the new care takers to send it. She didn't expect a response, but a week later it came. 

"You wanted to talk?" Ty Lee asked, entering the room more hesitantly than she had the first time, but things were different now. That much she could tell. Azula was thinner than before, dark circles framed her eyes from lack of sleep, her hands seemed to shake without reprieve, and her eyes looked sad. 

"I didn't think you'd come," the princess noted, but even speaking seemed to drain her. 

"It's the first time you wrote back," Ty Lee explained, sitting down slowly.

"I wanted to, but I was never allowed to. They didn't trust me. Rightfully so I suppose," Azula attempted a smile but it never came to fruition. 

"I'm sorry about what they did to you last time-"

"Don't be, I deserved it." Azula gave a timid, raspy sounding laugh. "I usually do, but that not what-"

"You don't deserve to be hurt," Ty Lee interrupted. "you've never deserved it. I know that even when we were kids you always thought that you did but you don't. No one does. What people did to you was wrong. Tell me you understand that now. Please."

"I-" Azula paused, trying to control the tremble in her voice, "I don't know what anything else feels like. I always thought that was how you loved someone."

"I know," Ty Lee nodded, trying to act like she didn't see the princess' tears. "But it's not."

"Then, how do you? How do you do it the right way?" Azula asked, sniffling ever so slightly. "Because I've been doing it the wrong way my whole life and I'm a little scared."

"Why?" Ty Lee frowned. "Why would you be afraid of trying to care about people?"

"Because I am my father." 

The words were thick as if Azula could barely get them out. It was a secret truth she'd always believed and never shared. 

"That's not true!" Ty Lee glowered, "That's not true at all."

"He raised me in his image. How is that not true?" Azula cried. "Everything I learned was what he taught me. He taught me how to be him. How to be him but better."

"Because he didn't shape all of you," Ty Lee promised. "You grew up with Mai and I. We impacted you as much as you impacted us, and I know it's been ingrained in your head since you were born to only see the traits Ozai gave to you, but I'm going to tell you what I see. What isn't his. Can you listen?"

"Yes," Azula gave a tired nod.

"Deep down, however far down it is, you care about the people around you. When we were little and at school who did you help with Math? Mai. Did you have to? No, but you did because you saw how upset shed get. And I think you realized that whenever you messed up you were punished, and so every fiber of your being wanted to save Mai from that. Because you didn't understand that she was safe. That all she'd suffer from was a bad grade. You're also gentle," Ty Lee continued.

"Liar," Azula snorted.

"You know what I say about that," Ty Lee smiled faintly. "There was one time when I got my hair stuck in a bunch of chewy candy because of a slumber party. I was dumb and fell asleep while eating it. After I whined a bunch, and you got annoyed, you sat with me for hours carefully getting it out. You never complained or pulled to hard, and you certainly didn't just cut my hair off for the easy way out."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Azula admitted. 

"But that's not something Ozai taught you," Ty Lee explained, "you did that yourself. He would've set my hair on fire for all he cared but you didn't. So no, you're not your father, you never have been, and just because our parents are a certain way doesn't mean we have to be like them. We can recognize shared traits and work to change our behavior." 

"What if I can't though?" Was the next question.

"Then we cross that bridge," TY Lee shrugged, "but I'm not going to abandon you. All I need to know is if you're going to try. If you're going to give getting better a solid chance."

"Is she like me though?" Azula worried, "Is she normal?"

"Azula, there is no such thing as normal. I'm not normal. I wear pink every day!" Ty Lee laughed, earning a smile in return.

"You are a little weird," Azula admitted. "But...I think I'll try. I don't, I don't want her to hate me. I don't want her to feel like I did with my mother. Just, will you visit from time to time? Tell me something about her?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing now," Ty Lee promised, "she's extremely curious and it gets her in trouble."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

\-- -- --

So Azula gave her best effort. She looked forward to the small messages she'd receive from time to time. Most of them contained little more than a sentence but that was enough. She didn't want everything spoiled, but each one was stashed away carefully and there were nights she stayed up late reading each of them.

'Her favorite color is blue because Zuko likes red better.'

'She took a ride on Appa and now wants a pet flying bison.'

'Update: It's going to be named Zuzu. I blame Mai for this.'

'She thinks Sokka's boomerang is a danger banana.'

'Akari says that if she ever has to see another spider again, she's going to die. I blame the dramatics on you.'

'She's left-handed.'

'She hates getting up early.'

'She stole Zuko's shoes to try and wear them before saying he had stinky feet and put them back.'

But the more of them Azula got, the more time passed, and the more anxious she became. There was a large chance that Akari was a fire bender, and with each day spent in the institution Azula risked missing her first little flame. The fear lead to little updates at the end of Ty Lee's notes upon Azula's request.

'no bending yet.'

'She's trying to practice so hard.'

'She's still too young to be so worried over it but I think she wants to impress you.'

Which only made Azula feel guilty. If Akari wasn't a bender she'd be disappointed, that was one of the many ideas that urged Azula not to throw in the towel when there were bad days, but it wasn't a necessity. If Akari couldn't bend, she'd be okay with that. She'd have to be, and one by one the days ticked by until Azula had one week left in her room. Part of he couldn't believe she was actually going to go home, whatever home was, but the other part of her was proud. Proud that she'd kept her promise. Granted, the idea of going home was scary, almost enough to make her want to stay. It was this terror that drew Azula to write, and Ty Lee was more than happy to pay a visit. 

Almost as soon as she entered Azula's room, questions came tumbling out of the princess' mouth. "What are they going to think? What if I'm not the way they expect? What if they don't want me home?"

"Everyone's excited, they miss you," Ty Lee assured.

"How do you know?" Azula worried, unable to hide the panic in her features. With a sigh, Ty Lee squatted low so she could cup Azula's face in her hands. 

"Because believe it or not, everyone's been wanting you to get better for the past few years. Now that it's happening, they're elated. They wouldn't give up on you now." The acrobat searched the princess' eyes with care and though there was fear, worry, and anxiety, there was a happy little light in them. "You'll be okay. And I'll be there."

"Right," Azula nodded, swallowing tightly. "Sorry, I'm being foolish. You can go now if you'd like."

"What if I wanted to stay for a while? Would that be okay?" Ty Lee asked. 

Azula recovered temporarily from her astonishment, "Y-yes but what about Akari? It's late isn't it. She needs you."

"She has Zuko and Mai. They knew I might be staying late besides you need me too." With a small shrug, Ty Lee plopped down onto the small bed with ease. For a moment, Azula remained on the floor. She seemed nervous, uncertain if she should even be near the other girl let alone touch her. "If it's going to make you uncomfortable, I can go. It's okay-"

"No!" Azula protested. "No, it's not that. I just, why would you want me next to you? Touching you?"

"Because," Ty Lee sighed, "you're not sick, are you?"

"No."

"Then there's no need to be distant," the acrobat decided. She spared Azula a sideways glance and watched as the princess stood shakily and took up a spot beside her in the bed. She sat straight as a board, stiff, and unnatural. Though it was barely noticeable, Azula was shaking from head to toe. Trembling like a nervous animal. "Hey."

"Yes?" Azula asked, turning her attention back to the acrobat. 

"What's wrong? Why are you nervous?"

"I-I don't know what to do. I don't want to do something wrong," Azula admitted, her voice breaking with the sound of hidden emotion.

"What do you feel like doing?"

"I want to touch you. But that- that's...I can't do that." Azula sucked in a sharp breath glaring heatedly at the far wall.

"Why can't you?"

"Because it's wrong. Because I shouldn't want to feel the way I do," the princess blinked furiously. "Because I hate that I feel like this and I hate myself for it."

"What do you feel? It's okay. It's just us. Your dad isn't here and he's not going to know. Even if he does, he can't do anything," Ty Lee assured.

"I don't know how to say it," Azula whimpered.

"Then show me."

Taking a few deep breathes, Azula managed to take the acrobat's hand in her own. The fit was natural, but her hands still shook and a small squeeze from the pink clad girl gave her some form of comfort. She was okay. 

They sat like that for nearly an hour. Neither girl moved until Azula rather fearfully tucked Ty Lee's bangs behind her ear. She wasn't entirely sure what terrified her, but the smile that the acrobat gave was enough to calm her. Sitting up straighter, and with cheeks slightly painted, Azula stumbled over her words, "can-can I touch your face?"

"Yes," Ty Lee laughed lightly. 

The princess' touch was nearly too light to feel as her fingertips grazed a pale jaw and her thumbs ran over two distinct cheek bones. Much to Azula's amazement, the acrobat didn't retreat from the touch. In fact, she seemed to lean into it. And it was through the course of the upcoming week that Ty Lee visited each evening and Azula found herself doing things she'd always been too scared to attempt while still entirely in control of her own decisions. It wasn't muddled like that distant night which had led to so much change in her life. She was thinking clearly this time.

"Can I kiss you?" Azula choked out, when the stars were the only source of light from her small window. "Please?"

Ty Lee gave a small nod and waited patiently for Azula to finish her mental battle. The princess leaned in and placed a swift kiss upon the acrobat's lips before retreating again. Silence still surrounded them. 

"You can do it again," Ty Lee smiled, seeing the curiosity in Azula's eyes, "if you want."

Taking the invitation, Azula did the same thing as before, she did it a third, but then on the fourth she lingered for a moment. Her lips hovered just above Ty Lee's as a question sat perched on the end of her tongue. "How do I really kiss you? Like when we-how do I do that again? When I know what I'm doing and I'm thinking. Not when I'm not thinking and can't remember."

"Like this," Ty Lee laughed. She very gently settled her hands on either side of Azula's face and pressed her lips against the princess'. There was a moment when Azula stiffened, but then she relaxed and let the acrobat ease her mouth open. A few seconds later, Ty Lee pulled back, and though she couldn't read Azula's expression she found herself certain that she hadn't crossed any lines. 

"Ty Lee?" Azula asked ever so faintly, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you love me?" The princess' question came out in a small breath and seemingly hung there for impossibly long.

"Yes," Ty Lee nodded, "and I have for a long time."

"Even when I was horrible to you?" Azula frowned.

"Yes." 

"Why?"

"Well, it's not something you can really help. Part of me hoped that if I was there for you, no matter what you did or said to me, some day you'd wake up. Some day you'd look at me like when we were kids and before the war started. But then you never did. You just looked at me with hate and that made me want to love you more. To show you that you didn't have to be afraid all the time. That people can care about you," Ty Lee explained, her expression growing sad. "But then I realized that wasn't my job. I couldn't make you something other than the person you wanted to be, and it broke my heart."

"I'm sorry," Azula whispered. "I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"You didn't know better."

"It's not an excuse," Azula shook her head, eyes welling with tears. "I just want you to know that, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I was scared because I guess I loved you too. And my father-"

"I know what your father did to people who liked the same sex. I know he showed you what to do, how to hurt them, and I know you were afraid. You don't have to apologize for that," Ty Lee assured, hastily wiping at Azula's tears. 

"I'm trying to show you the right way though," Azula promised. "I'm just not very good at it yet."

"I think it's perfect," Ty Lee smiled.

\-- -- --

Azula hadn't spoken a word since Zuko had retrieved her from the institution. She'd been sitting quietly the entire journey home. He knew she was nervous, but she'd never shown it so blatantly before. Of course, he'd tried making small talk, but he was met with a wall of silence every time. It wasn't until the palace came into view that Azula even moved. 

Her hands ghosted across her pants and a small breath escaped her lips, but even still her eyes seemed to be set on something in the distance. For a moment, Zuko worried she'd run, but she never did. Instead, she followed him up the steps of the palace to the large doors. Her eyes never left the ground. Even when the big doors were heaved open, she stared intently at the ground. All she did was keep Zuko's heels in sight until they rounded a few corners, and everyone was there.

It was overwhelming. Frankly, Azula wanted to run and hide but Zuko always kept a gentle hand on her back. She endured the initial awkwardness with grace. She took the hugs and questions from her mother with care, laughed at one of Iroh's jokes, made small talk with Kiyi, but she was more concerned with meeting Mai. The two regarded each other for a moment and the others shifted awkwardly in worry. 

Then, rather suddenly, the two embraced. Mai's grip was surprisingly tight, and Azula was quick to hide her face in the taller girl's shoulder to burry her tears. "I missed you, Mai."

"I missed you too you little shit," Mai whispered, and the raspy sound only made Azula's chest ache more. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Azula breathed, "Please don't tell them I've been crying."

"I won't if you won't tell them I have too," Mai smirked.

The two laughed quietly for a moment and discreetly wiped at their eyes before sharing a bashful smile. Zuko arched a brow, "what'd you say to her?"

"I called her a little shit," Mai grinned, earning another bashful smile from Azula. 

"Fair point," Zuko sighed, earning a half-hearted glare from his sister. "But, before you kill me, your room is exactly as it's always been, and I haven't touched a single thing."

"You really needed to make that clear, didn't you?" Mai snorted.

"She's very particular. She gave me a killer wedgie when I messed with one of her book sets once. It was horrible," Zuko whined.

"Glad you learned your lesson," Azula frowned, but it didn't reach her eyes. Zuko smiled lopsidedly and excitedly took his sister by the arm. "Is this a field trip?"

"Who told you about those?" Zuko demanded.

"Apparently they're in high demand," Azula smirked.

"Ty Lee's told you, didn't she? She's been asking for one for years. Same with Toph," Zuko huffed.

"Well, you better get on that," Azula noted. 

She was so caught up in her talk with Zuko that she didn't realize he'd taken her to one of the gardens. The flowers were in full bloom and the sound of laughter echoed in the air. 

"Rawr! I'm the Blue Dragon!" A small voice called out. Rounding a corner came a large stuffed dragon head like the ones from festivals. Unfortunately, the person inside couldn't see very well and knocked into Azula landing flat on their butt. "Oof! Is that another tree? Why are those guys everywhere? Who even needs them?"

"Akari," Zuko snorted, "I'm pretty sure the Festival Coordinators said you can't steal their stuff anymore."  
"I say Rawr!" Akaria bellowed, as Zuko tugged her back to her feet. "And then they run away scared cause I'm a big DRAGON!"

"And there go my ears," Zuko sighed. 

"Oh good, you caught her," Ty Lee breathed, "she's run into three trees. I'm worried about her head."

"The mask is dense," Azula noted, "she'll live."

"Hey! Who goes there?" Akari asked, looking around as the comically large dragon head swiveled. 

"Hang on kid, let me get this off of you," Zuko jerked at the costume piece as best as he could but it wouldn't budge. 

"I got a big head," Akari mumbled.

"With this thing on or off?" Zuko grunted. 

"Here," Azula shoved her brother aside and felt along the edges of the mask.

"If those are fingers, I'm gonna bite them," Akari warned. 

Azula's look of alarm was enough to send Zuko and Ty Lee into fits of laughter. At last, Azula located a small strap at the base of the mask that kept it in place. Unfastening the leather, she managed to jerk the mask off revealing a wild haired little girl. Her dark hair was tumbling out of its small pony tail, her eyes were a bright gold, and frankly it was like Azula was looking in the mirror.

"I can breathe!" Akari yelled, dramatically sucking in lungfuls of air. "The light is so beautiful. It's been so long."

"Is she always like this?" Azula asked.

"You mean like Ty Lee times three?" Zuko arched a brow, "yes she is."

"Who are you?" Akari asked, standing on her tip toes to examine Azula.

"That is who we've been waiting for to show up," Ty Lee reminded, carefully picking up the young girl.

"So, you're my other mom?" Akari asked, looking skeptically at Azula.

"Apparently," Azula nodded, at a loss for words. She wasn't expecting the child to have such a personality.

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Blue."

"Favorite fire bending move?"

"Anything that hurts."

"Can you touch your toes?"

"Yes."

"Can you cartwheel?"

"Yes."

"Am I cute?"

"Akari," Ty Lee warned.

"I'm kidding!" She giggled. "I like her. Can we keep her mommy?"

"Well, we can't exactly get rid of her," Ty Lee snorted.

"Great. So, are you going to be in my room or mom's room? I'm cooler so you should be in my room," Akari decided. With a roll of the eyes and an exasperated sigh, Ty Lee set her daughter down. Akari did a little happy dance before punching the air excitedly. What startled her was the fire. "Woah! I can set myself on fire?!"

"Oh boy," Zuko sighed.

"Hiya!" Akari punched at the air again and a new burst of fire sputtered from her knuckles. "Can you do this?"

"Yes," Zuko nodded.

"I know you can! I was asking the other very important person here," Akari said, gesturing to Azula.

"Yeah, Dum Dum," she smirked, holding out her hand and producing a small orange flame.

"Lies! Mommy said you can make blue fire."

"I don't lie!" Ty Lee groaned.

"I can, but I it's not something everyone can do, and I didn't want you to feel bad. That's your first fire, right?" Azula asked.

"Yep. Pretty neat isn't it?" Akari asked. "Can you teach me how to make mine blue?"

"In time."

"How about right now?"

"Not how it works," Azula laughed.

"Well shit!"

"Mai!" Ty Lee yelled. "I'm going to end your life!"

"What? What'd I do?" Akari asked.

"You may have listened to your aunt a little too much," Zuko winced. "She has a potty mouth."

"Is that why she only says potty words like pis-" before Akari could finish, Azula clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Unless you want mommy to really kill Mai, I'd be quiet," Azula warned. Akari nodded in understanding. "She's very scary when she's mad."

"Really?" Akari asked. "You get scared when she's mad too?"

"It's a rare sight. I try to avoid it," Azula smiled. "Now, let's go make sure Mai is actually okay."


	2. Time Changes Things 2

"Do it again but with more confidence. If you don't believe you can do it then it won't happen," Azula corrected, watching Akari with care. The young girl set her feet back into the proper stance and with a look of sheer concentration let her arms flow with the desired movement. Her flame was stronger this time, steady, more certain, and far brighter than before. "Good. Just like that."   
"It's hard to remember to breathe," Akari huffed, letting her arms fall.   
"Oh lord," Kiyi snorted. She'd been watching the little girl out of curiosity, and her training was going well.   
"Well, it's important. Both so you don't faint or die, and because it makes this happen," Azula produced a small flame from her finger tip. "Without it you have nothing but smoke."   
"I know, I know," Akari sighed, waving aside the comment. It'd been nearly two years since Azula had integrated back into the real world, and Akari's training was going well. But as excited as Azula was by her daughter's progress she refused to push Akari's limits. There was no need to, and she wasn't about to do what her father had done. Akari still needed to be a kid, still needed time to play, and certainly needed time to sleep or rest.   
"Don't worry on it," Kiyi encouraged. "When Zuko trained me I held my breath all the time. Looked like a fire squirrel."   
Akari laughed as Kiyi puffed her cheeks up with air. "You make a cute squirrel."   
"Thank you," Kiyi smiled.   
"Mom if you were an animal you'd be a....a dragon!" Akari decided, setting her hands on her hips. "And I would be a little armadillo."  
"Why an armadillo?" Azula asked, arching a brow.   
"Because I can do this." Akari dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball. Trying to stifle her giggles, she did a quick somersault and sprang back up to her feet. "Ta-da!"  
"She's totally Ty's kid," Kiyi mumbled, earning a playful jab of the elbow from Azula.  
"I can teach Izumi how to roll!" Akari gasped, bouncing up and down with excitement at the idea.   
"She's still little. I don't think somersault's are in her wheelhouse yet," Azula warned.   
"Well that's just dumb. Babies are chubby. They should be good at rolling," Akari scoffed, kicking lightly at the ground. "I guess I'll go find something to do."   
"Make friends," Kiyi smiled, "it's fun I promise."   
"I talk too much. No one likes a talker. Geez!" Akari glowered, mirroring her mother's frown perfectly. With slumped shoulders she stomped off into the palace.  
"Doesn't she have friends from school?" Kiyi wondered.  
"Unfortunately, no."  
"It isn't going well for her is it?" Kiyi asked, a bit of a sad look on her face.   
"No," Azula sighed, crossing her arms. "It's not that she's not smart, she's brilliant, naturally, but she gets into trouble. I've tried finding out why but she won't say anything."   
"I could talk to her," Kiyi suggested.   
"You can try but she won't snitch. She'll probably think I put you up to it," Azula smirked slightly. "I don't blame her. I tried having Mai talk to her and even that didn't work."   
— — —  
"I hate school!" Akari growled, kicking her shoes off the next evening and tumbling over the arm of a chair to groan dramatically into a pillow. Her words were nothing but infuriated muffled noise.   
"Baba scgule." Izumi squealed none sense and clapped her hands. The sound of baby gibberish got Akari's attention and she looked over to see baby Izumi sitting on the floor watching her with drool in her mouth.   
"What are you looking at?" Akari demanded.   
"Be nice." Akari was given a faint whack on the rear by a pillow.  
"Sorry," She apologized, before sitting up properly and watching her mom collect Izumi from the floor. "Did she escape her little play pin again?"   
"Yep," Ty Lee nodded, "she's an escape artist alright. Kind of like you when you learned how to get out of your crib."   
"I was smart," Akari smiled, giving a bashful shrug.   
"Then why does little smarty pants hate school?" Ty Lee asked, giving her daughter the side eye.   
"Because."   
"Just because?"   
"Yeah."   
"What do you think 'Zumi?" Ty Lee asked, sharing a look with the fist chewing baby. "She says you're lying."   
"She can't even talk!" Akari protested.   
"Bnfjr!" Izumi sputtered, eyebrows furrowing.   
"And now you're arguing with a baby. Oh boy," the acrobat sighed. "Some things never change."   
"I've never argued with a baby before," Akari snorted.   
"No, but your mother has and you argued right on back."   
Akari rolled her eyes and watched her mom leave the room with Izumi to make sure the little roll of a baby didn't escape again. She stayed in the chair for some time not moving or doing much of anything besides breathing.   
"Homework," Azula reminded, tapping her on the head. Akari jumped ever so slightly and spun about to eye her mother with a deep frown on her face.   
"Don't do that! And I'm not doing my homework anyways because I'm not going to school tomorrow," Akari insisted.   
"Yes you are."   
"No I'm not and you can't make me!" Akari yelled, crossing her arms in spite.   
"First of all, you don't get to yell at me like that. Second of all, school is important. Missing a day makes it hard to catch up on work," Azula replied, her voice even and calculated. She'd learned a long time ago raising her voice just made Akari cry. "And if you don't want to go I won't make you but you have to tell me why."   
"Because I don't want to."   
"That doesn't count and you know it."   
"Whatever," Akari sighed, sliding out of her seat and walking quickly down the hallway before Azula could say anything else.   
Giving a small groan of defeat, the princess collected her daughter's papers and placed them neatly in a pile. She had some idea of what Akari was learning but the curriculum had changed since she was in school and she hadn't bothered to figure out what lesson corresponded to which topic.   
Deciding it was probably a good thing to know, and figuring it might explain Akari's apprehension to school if the lesson was hard, Azula began to read. She got a decent way into the stack of work before stumbling upon a series of papers that made her stomach sink.   
Reading them with care, she went in search of her acrobat. It didn't take long to find Ty Lee sitting pleasantly outside in the sun working away at a series of her own documents. She'd recently been appointed to an ambassador's position for Republic City as it got into its infancy stages.   
"I believe I finally know why Akari's been so upset lately," Azula huffed, holding out the papers. Pausing in her work, Ty Lee took them with care and glanced through the stack. As she read her frown only worsened.   
"I'd say you're right, but there's not much we can do. If that's what the school is teaching then that's not anything we can change," Ty Lee chewed worriedly at her bottom lip.   
"No, but we at least need to talk to her and try to help," Azula decided, but her expression gave something else away.   
"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't feel guilty," The acrobat smiled faintly, giving Azula's hand a light squeeze. "Come on. Let's see her before she falls asleep. She has a tendency to nap."   
"Just because I was at sea for a few weeks doesn't mean I forgot how she works," Azula snorted.   
"I know, but let's not ignore the fact that you forgot she hates having socks in the top drawer of her dresser," Ty Lee smirked.   
"Who gets dressed from the top down?" Azula frowned. "I don't. You don't."   
"She has a system."   
"Yes, but...ugh. You're right," Azula sighed, conceding the point.   
Once outside Akari's room, Ty Lee gave a gentle knock. There wasn't an answer at first but after a moment the door hesitantly swung open. "What is it?"   
"We're here to talk. Nothing more nothing less," Ty Lee promised. Akari nodded, and stepped aside to let them in before hesitantly easing her door shut. She clambered into bed and sprawled out on her back to stare at the ceiling.   
"I was trying to catch up on what you were learning to see if you were stuck on something...and to see if I could help," Azula explained, "but I noticed some things in the readings they assigned-"  
"They're just dumb papers," Akari interrupted.   
"Maybe, but what they say is something different," Ty Lee sighed, gently brushing loose strands of hair out of Akari's face. The room was full of silence for some time until tears welled in the little fire bender's eyes and she began to cry.   
"I just don't understand how those authors can be so mean. And-and I'm there in class and everyone looks at me when we read. I hate it. I hate how they look at me. They don't understand how things are here," Akari cried, wiping fervently at her eyes. "Mom's not a bad person! She's not! She's better now and no one believes me. They talk like I'm not there and I get mad because they don't know Mom. When I try to say that Mom's nice, and caring, and that she loves me they laugh!"   
Azula wasn't too sure what to do, she was never good at comforting people who cried, but she felt a pang of guilt again. It certainly didn't help, she assumed, that Akari looked exactly like her. Hell, that probably made things worse. But as Azula sat there relatively stunned, Ty Lee managed to pull Akari into her lap.   
"And if they don't think Mom's crazy then they talk about you. They say you're stupid and that you're nasty for having me because you're not married. That you're some dumb circus freak who got lucky and the only reason you kept me was because Mom would kill you if you didn't." Akari was beside herself by now. Her words grew jumbled and all anyone could really do was let her cry until she was calm enough to breath normally.   
"Hey," Ty Lee coaxed gently, "look at me. Don't let those other kids control how you feel. Don't let them ruin your day. Don't give them that power, it's not worth it. You're smart and you know your Mom and I better than anyone. You don't have to defend me. My name's been through enough it doesn't hurt me anymore. Okay? You just focus on school and make them feel dumb when you get better grades."   
"Okay," Akari nodded, but her eyes settled on Azula. The princess still looked relatively lost until Akari left her mother's lap and sat across from the princess. "Mom? Mom, it's not your fault. It's okay. I-I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel bad. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"  
"Shhh," Azula hushed as Akari hugged her tightly. "I want you to tell me things. I'm glad you did, and as much as I want to destroy all of those children I'm not going to."   
Akari couldn't help but laugh, "Mom!"  
"Listen to me okay?" Azula asked, pulling back from the hug to study her daughter's face. She talked so quietly only Akari could hear. "There will always be people who judge us. Always. And it will hurt, I'm not going to pretend it won't, but there will always be people who love you. When I was little I was like you. Everyone looked at me funny because of my dad, and my uncle, and my mom, and my brother. I was an outcast and I was royalty for God's sake. But, I happened to have two very kind people take care of me. Both were a little nuts. One wore pink all the time. It was gross. The other never talked and made spikes out of pencils. They were good to me though, and you'll have friends like that too. I promise. Just be patient okay?"   
"Okay," Akari nodded, giving her mom another hug. "You're the best."   
"I know," Azula grinned sending Akari into a fit of rambunctious laughter.   
"You're so weird!" She giggled. "I love weird."   
"We know," Ty Lee snorted.   
— — —  
"That went well," Ty Lee noted later that evening. She lay curled up against Azula's side, head resting on her shoulder, drawing little lines on the princess's bare stomach.   
"Aside from the crying? Yes," Azula snorted, settling her cheek against Ty Lee's head. "She's just so..."  
"Sensitive?"  
"Tenderhearted," Azula decided. "What others do and say mean a lot to her but no matter how many times people hurt her she wouldn't wish bad upon them. I don't think I'll ever understand that."  
"'Zula," Ty Lee sighed, "give yourself more credit. You're like that too."  
"How?"  
"You love your mother don't you? Your brother? Mai? Your uncle?" Ty Lee listed off as many people as she could, "and me. We all hurt you one way or another but here you are. A little bit warm and a little bit kind and a little bit loving. All those little bits make one whole you."  
"You're impossibly cheesy," Azula's nose wrinkled with mild distaste, "but it's oddly adorable."   
"Hmm," Ty Lee hummed. "Well, deal with it."   
"Oh I will I suppose," Azula snorted, shifting so she could properly lay down. Ty Lee gave a small whine at the cold air suddenly creeping in between them before nestling snuggly against the princess once more. "Do not put your cold feet on me."   
"Why?" The acrobat whined.  
"Wear socks or something, it's like the water tribe invaded my bed!" Azula hissed, as Ty Lee nudged her with cold toes.  
"That's stupid," Ty Lee frowned, "why would I put clothes on that I just took off half an hour ago?"   
"Listen, I'll wrap your feet up in a blanket if I have to," Azula warned.   
"I'm not listening," the acrobat grinned, practically climbing atop the princess.   
"Watch your knees," Azula winced narrowly avoiding a shot to the groin. Giving Ty Lee a mildly infuriated look as she made herself at home and nestled her cold feet between Azula's calves, the princess blew a puff of air in the acrobat's face. "You test my patience."   
"I know," Ty Lee yawned, smiling sleepily. She was more than pleased with herself that much Azula knew. However, the princess couldn't stay mad. Not when she had the naked, slumbering form of her lover to remind her just how perfect the acrobat truly was.   
— — —  
"Mom, you can't do that! That's breaking the rules of the game," Akari protested.  
"Who told you how to play?" Azula asked.   
"Iron did," Akari smirked.   
"Well what if I told you he's a cheat?"   
"Oh come now, just because I know how to bend the rules does not make me a cheat," Iroh chastised his niece though his eyes were warm and kind.   
"Your arguments are beginning to sound like mine," Azula replied.   
"Well, I may have learned how to argue after being stuck with your brother for all those years," Iroh teased, shooting Zuko a playful look as he bounced Izumi on one knee.   
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Akari cheered.  
"How about no," Zuko decided.   
"Buzzkill." Akari mumbled, earning a wink from Azula.   
"Tell me tiny armadillo," Azula whispered, moving her piece, "have you seen mommy lately?"  
"She said she had an errand to run but that's all I know. She has been gone for a while though. Maybe she found something cool?" Akari tilted her head as she pondered her next move.   
"Alright, have Iroh finish up the game with you. I'm going to go make sure she's alive and not drowned by paperwork," Azula decided.   
"Sounds like a plan!" Akari gave two thumbs. Rolling her eyes, Azula left the rambunctious kid to her game. She supposed Iroh would be equally as fun to play with as herself, but that would be giving him too much credit. She was far more entertaining.   
Humming a soft tune, Azula wandered about the halls of the palace in search of a familiar pink. She wasn't in a rush, but it did take longer to locate the acrobat than expected.   
"I've been looking all over for you," Azula laughed, finding Ty Lee back in the place Akari and Iroh were playing.   
"I was looking for you!" Ty Lee protested.   
"Oh yeah," Akari glanced up, " I found her."   
"Wow, thank you for your stunning observations and prowess," Azula snorted, earning a tiny smirk from her daughter.  
"Some help," Iroh chuckled.   
"Perfect, now that you're here I can do what I intended to," Ty Lee sighed, taking Azula by the hand and dragging her off towards their room. "This place is so big sometimes it's like you can never find anyone or anything. I bet we ended up in the same place seconds after the other already left."   
"You're rambling," Azula noted, as she followed the acrobat inside the room.   
"So?"  
"So, you ramble when you're nervous. What's wrong?" Azula asked, head tilted slightly to the side.   
"Nothing's wrong. At least I don't think so," Ty Lee touched her index finger to her chin in thought.   
"Okay, now I am worried."  
"No! No! Hush, don't be. Okay. So you know how about four weeks? Three? Akari was all out of whack?" Ty Lee asked.   
"Yes."  
"And then we-"  
"Yes."  
"Well because we did that-"  
"No," Azula smiled faintly. "No-"  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes," the acrobat grinned, "I'm pregnant."   
"No! That's-that's wonderful. I mean, I didn't expect-we weren't even trying-" For once Azula was speechless. Her words came in broken sentence fragments and the only reason she shut up was because a little acrobat kissed her.   
"Don't tell anyone yet, okay?" Ty Lee asked. "I want to break the news to Akari in private first. You know, she doesn't do well with big surprises or change-"  
"And if you tell everyone at once she might not react the best," Azula nodded, finally gaining clarity in her thoughts.   
"Exactly."   
"Exactly," Azula smiled. "Perfect even."  
"What is?"  
"You. All of this. I find it quite perfect," Azula decided, "And I haven't had anything perfect in a long time."  
"Who's cheesy now?" Ty Lee smirked, punching Azula lightly in the shoulder.   
"You may have rubbed off on me."   
"Oh, sure." Ty Lee snorted, "but you're okay with this right? Two kids not just one?"  
"Of course," the princess nodded. "I don't mind. Besides, Akari might get bored with just the two of us. I mean, there's Izumi but who know how they'll get along."   
"They'll be fine. Promise," Ty Lee smiled, "they have the same tendency to cause mischief. "  
"So I've heard."


End file.
